fruits basket the saga continues
by winter fang
Summary: this is just a fic that i started writing its about the fruits basket characters but with sime minor acceptions me and a few of my frends...with a piggy bank, a hamster,and a horse with a rainbow mane, and a pet stick figure. well sorta...enjoy!
1. prolouge

**disclamer:**

let me make this clear i do not own, operate, or take bedtime medicine while using heavy machinery, not to mention do i own or operate any of the characters in the story that is about to be told. only a few of the characters- tim, jessie, katie, and amanda- i do not own them they are just people i know that wanted to be in the story. the only owners of them are their keepers and i am not one of them. so please dont sue...please!

the story is my opnion of what fruits basket would be like if we were in it!

**heres some info on characters-**

**tim**- hamster

**katie**- the horse with a rainbow mane

**jessie**- the piggy(bank)

**and amanda**- the pet stick figure

**proluge**-

"you know shigure, ever since tohru moved in we haven't really had much excitement around here." said yuki as he slumped into a chair next to shigure.

"what about when tohru fell onto our door step?" asked shigure

"well thats what i mean, thats the most excitement we've had in a long time, what will we do? i mean tohrus very nice but now we know her and i mean really **_know _**he!" yuki said as he let out a bored yawn.

"well, i have a feeling that all of this will be change." shigure said stroking his invisible goate as if he knew something. "now what was i doing?"

"uh, hello captin alztimers they want you back in surgery, dummy!"

"ya ya, keep your comments to yourself." said shigure as he was going back to work.


	2. the meeting

**meanwhile...back in the states 3 totally different kids (somehow became sibligs by some freak cataclysmic event) were trying to figure out where to go just to get out of the house. after trying for weeks to figure out a place to go, one day they all in unison said "japan" which meant that thats where they were going.

* * *

**

"you know, mom always said that we had famly here, lets see if we can find them" said jessie the middle child

"hell no, what have they ever done for us?" asked tim the youngest child and the one with the biggest hair

"listen, if you don't want me to duct tape you to the back of the car by your nose hairs, then you'll go!" said katie the oldest (if you didn't guess)

"fine go find a phone"

"ok lets see sohma, sohma, sohma , here it is "

* * *

**later...

* * *

**

"tim be nice" said jessie

"fine, but let me do the talking"

they walked up to the house and knocked on the door and yuki answered.

"yes, can i help you?" asked yuki

"well, actually you can, is shigure sohma here?" tim asked

"yes he is, come with me." yuki led them to shigure's office. "shigure, you have some visitors."

"ok, but tell me something, is it **_HIGHSCHOOL GIRLS?_**" asked shigure while singing his highschool girl song.

"well, um, sorta."

"ok, very good, i'll be right there."

the next thing you know, shigure comes out of his office smelling like a french prostitute.

"oh, girrrrrrrrls, im he..." shigure stopped in mid-sentence when he saw tim. "uh, who are you, and why aren't you a highschool girl?"

"well i'm tim and this is jessie, and katie, your long lost cousins, well were not really long or lost but were a discrase to the entire family because our mother married an american!" said tim as shigure's face went blank whe he found out.


	3. one transformation

**the last time you read shigure just fainted when he met his new cousins

* * *

**

"shigure wake up damnit!" yelled kyo who had walked into the room and was mad because he tripped over shigure.

"well now that i know that it's only **_kyo's _**voice that can wake me up when i'mknocked out cold, i need you to prove to me that you're part of the sohma family." now, only hearing part of the conversation tohru runs in and gives the three a hug.

"oh my gosh, i didn't know they had family in america," just as tohru gave them a hug, being as tim was the only male, he turned into his zodiac animal, a hamster with hair like his.

"wow, so you **_were_** telling the truth!" said shigure who was about to faint again.

"oh, no, your not going to faint again." said a very pissed kyo who was about to knock-out shigure.

"yeah i was telling the truth, and if i don't find a place to change, i'm going to be showing some stuff i didn't plan on letting anybody see soon." yelled the

newly hamsterfied tim

"come on, follow me, you can use my room, i'll bring your clothes uo in a munite." saud yuki as he was taking tim up to his room.

meanwhile, bake downstairs after yuki brought tim up to his room to change.

"wow, i never thought i would meet anybody from the sohma family from america!" said tohru and if she smiled anymore her lips would meet in the back of her head.

then suddenly, from the distance everyone heard a faint rimbling that started to make the whole house quake.

"ahhhhh, earthquake!" yelled katie

"no silly, japan doesn't get earthquakes." explaned

"fine then, tsunami!" yelled katie then

"will you shut up" yelled kyo, "its not a tsunami you ditz! its, its, **KAGURA!** AHHHHHHHHHH! run away, save yourselves!"

"ahhhhhhh! tectonic plate movement!" yelled katie as she ran under the table to hide

"no not tectonic plate movement, its kagura," said shigure as he was trying to hold kyo

"well who's kagura?" asked jessie

"kagura is in love with kyo, and she also happens to be a sohma." said yuki trying to explain thingsd to jessie

"what animal is she?" asked katie who was still under the table- you know just in case

"by the way, i'm yuki, and the scardy _cat_ is kyo and you already met shigure." said yuki, trying to be nice since shigure was trying to wrestle kyo to the ground to keep kyo from running away

"since were doing introductions, i'm jessie, thats katie," said jessie pointing to the table, "and hamster boy upstairs is our brother, tim."

"well it's very nice to know you and i've got to give you a little word of advice about the coming 'earthquake'," said shigure, "now, the person the person coming now..." just then he was cut off by katie

"woah, hold on, you mean that, thing, is a person?" asked katie. then tim came back down stairs

"i'm back, ok, who missed me?" tim said as kaite was doing her cricket impression

"tim shut up, shigure is telling us about the upcoming event" said jessie

"ok, so, as i was saying, the perso coming is our cousin, kagura, she's bad tempered, loud, and cares for on person, can you guess what animal she is?"

"no but where we come from, its called rude!" said tim

"true, but she's a boar and as you could have guessed by the trail of dust left by kyo, who by the way is wearing a hole in my floor, _a hem, a hem, _she's gt a thing for kyo. um, uh, she's in love with him."

"ugh, thats discusting, i don't know about here but back home that's cross breeding!" said jessie

"yea, thats really wrong" said tim

"ewww" said katie as she was getting out from under the table

"shh, do you hear that?" asked shigure and in the distance they heard the rumbling getting louder and the sound of someoneyelling kyo's name. "she should be here in 5, 4, 3, 2, and..." just then

"kyo, my love, i'm back!" said a girl that looked very young


	4. wedding plans?

"kyo my love, im back!" said a girl that looked very young

"oh no, don't think i still don't remember my shirt, it was my favorite shirt and **_you_** ripped it!" kyo ranted

"b-but, but i-i'm s-oorry... w-WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO?" kagura yelled as she jabbed her knee into kyo's back

"well isn't that a lovely romance?" katie said sarcastically

"really?" kagura asked, her eyes glistening, "what tux and dress do you think would go best with our wedding!" she said, ripping out a wedding magazine

"ooh! ooh! this ones pretty! can i be the brides made!" katie gleefully asked, bouncing up and down. kyo glared at them, his left eye twitched

"-what?" he screeched

"wedding, no! NO, DON'T DO IT! tou'll get GHONNERREHA!" tim yelled in destress. everyone stared blankely at tim. yet katie was rolling on the ground laughing so hard that she couldn't breath

"t-tim you c-can't get ghonnerrhea f-from getting married!" katie explained as she wiped a tear of joy from her cheeck

"i think i would know THAT! i was just making a statement" tim said while sticking out his toung at kaite

"if you were a girl, i would hit you so hard. but since you're a guy, your knee caps are mine!" katie said as she brushed herself off. tohru stepped between them

"don't fight,its wrong!"she said

"oh don't worry this is our way, of showing 'love'" tim explaned as he gave katie a 'hug'

"i--can't --breath..."katie said turning blue

"ah, thats a good idea!" said kagura as she started grabbing for kyo

"LET ME GO!"

"NO, now hug me!"

"NO!"

"i said come here!" yelled kagura as she put her arm around kyo's neck

"help me," mouthed kyo as his face turned purple and started to go unconcious, "need oxygen"

"oh god! call the police, call 911, call a life guard, call my mommy!" jessie said as she scrambled around the room looking for a phone. well, since katie has incredibly skillful techniques, she lifted her arms over tim and grabbed the back of hs shirt and threw him over her head

"that'll teach you never to touch me!" katie saaid

"oww..." timmy moaned as he rubbed his head

"yeah, yeah, don't you go there" katie said, threatening to hurt him some more


	5. cookies anyone?

"wow... anyway , what zodiac animal are you guys?" tohru directed her question towards katie and jessie.

"i don't know about those guys..." katie said pointing at jessie and timmy "but i am a zodiac animal! so i am technically more related to the sohma family than them."

"ooh ooh! tell me what animal you are!" tohru said anciously

"not now, it's a surprise... well it's not actually a surprise, but im not gonna tell you, you'll have to wait and see!"

"ok, well what animal are you?" she said looking at jessie

"oh, im a piggy!"

"_bank_" katie mummbled under her breath

"hey, don't descriminate against the bank," yelled tim suddenly standing up and pointing a finger at katie "why do you thinki always had you guys turn around when i was getting my money out? i kept it in jessie!"

"does that mean i'm the jessie and katie national bank, am i the ATM?" asked a very confused jessie

"yes, thats exactly what it means" said tim "and if you jump you can hear the coins inside you"

"really?" asked jessie as she started to jump. during this whole conversation tohru managed to slip out into the kitchen.

"anybody want cookies?" asked tohru as she came back into the room dressed like a 1950's house wife

"yeah," said katie

"sure, why not" said jessie

"and tim, what about you?" asked tohru "do you want a cookie?" but before he got he words out of his mouth katie butted in and said

"no, timmy dosn't deserve cookies!"

"oh, ok" tohru said but as katie turned her back tohru handed tim a cookie "there you go" she whispered "hey, um, is she always like that?" asked tohru while katies back is turned

"no, but i think she's having a bad day or PMSing or something" said tim. katie had herd tim say 'katie' and 'PMSing' and instantly retallyated

"i am not PMSing! it is you who is PMSing, tim you and your mood swings! damn your mood swings!" katie said as she stuck her finger in tim's face, "i'll kick your face in if you ever speak less of me again!" she pulled her finger away and began to turn around but stopped, "oh! i forgot." she said turning around and snaching the cookie he was aout to eat. "**you don't deserve cookies!** you're being mean!"

"no i'm not!"

"yes you are!"

"no i'm not!"

"yes you are!"

"no i'm not!"

"yes you are!"

"no i'm not!"

"yes you are!"

"FINE, I AM!"

"told you!" katie said as she folded her arms in triumph

"well, that was fun" exclamed shigure who was now going out to the porch and everyone jumped when shigure screamed "AWWW, isn't she cute, oh i mean aww, manly, sexy, grr!"

"oh,yeah, i knew there was something we forgot" said jessie as shigure was bringing in what looked like an anorexic little girl "this is our pet stick-figure, amanda" said said jessie with a smile on her face"


	6. this is our pet

hey guys im back with more um... sorry its kinda short this time, this is all i have s far and i gotta write more enjoy!

* * *

"eh, jessie...," said yuki, "the last time i checked, a stick figure wasn't a pet"

"well guess again!" said jessie as she was pulling amanda in by her leash, "shes not really a stick figure...," jessie explained and was suddenly inturupted by katie

"thats right, i believe the correct term is anorexic magic toadstool"

"magic, are you sure?" asked shigure as he was giving kyo an oxygen mask

"this is coming from a guy whose family is cursed to turn into an animal of the zodiac!" said katie

"yes, magic," said tim, "i found her in the middle of the forest when i was having my weekly nature walks slash hippie chats with nature."

"so, what does that have to do with amanda" asked tohru

"well wait till i get there, hold your hormones sweetie. welll where was i, oh yes, so i was in the woods wheni came across a sparkely, glowing tree stump..." then he was suddenly inturruted tohru again

"so, this was amanda?"

"no and try to hold in the excitement, oh my good golly gosh! so, no it wasn't amandait was by my conclusion... and the lab results a chemically charged natural glow stick (which is real by the way), so i continued deeper in the woods until i realized there was someting following me, oh and tohru, this time it was amanda."

"oh goody!" said tohru who looked like she was in suspense

"well, as you know when you start talking to imanimate objects, they don't talk back... usually. so when she talked backi got scared and ran home" explained tim

"yea, he was a real scardy cat... oops" said katie

"what did you say" asked kyo as if he were in a drunken rage

"oh, she didn't mean you, my little emo puppy, rat boy over there" said jessie as she was trying to get kyo to calm down

"thats right, hey" said rat boy and katie slipped away from the group then suddenly CLICK

"hey, this is my favorite show" said katie as she sat infront of the tv and everybody gathered around

"oswari, oswari, oswari..." for those of you who don't kno this is inu-yasha and oswari means sit

"oh that show is so un-realistic" said shigure

"yea, this coming from a guy whose family is cursed to turn into animals of the zodiac, un-realistic he says" but as he said this yuki stared in confusion

"hey, where did that tv come from?" yuki asked shigure


End file.
